Advertisers generally have content policies, standards, guidelines, or requirements that advertising copy and creative content must comply with in order to be paid for by advertisers. In general, such policies may seek to prevent or discourage misleading advertisements, to maintain particular aesthetic standards, to maintain brand identity, to increase efficiency of advertisement expenses, or to achieve various other objectives.
Such standards may extend to online advertisement copy and/or creative content produced by third parties who may act as intermediaries between advertisers and members of an advertisement audience. Some online advertisement ecosystems may include multiple layers of such third party content creators who may perform various activities in attempts to connect audience members with relevant advertisements. Various other entities within such an ecosystem, such as platform services or advertising networks may also have advertisement content policies.
Some online advertisement ecosystems may involve highly complex chains of content-creating and/or content-distributing entities between an advertiser and audience members. As a result, substantial challenges arise in ensuring that all members of the ecosystem comply with all applicable content standards.